Dying to Win Cuz I was Born to Lose
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: John Cena has very strong feelings for a certain Canadian Diva, but he feels like he isn't good enough for her. Will the truth come out in time or will the truth be hidden under jealousy, anger, and frustration. R&R PLZ, Chapter 2's up!
1. Blondie Meets Bad Boy

Title: Dying To Win Cuz I Was Born To Lose

Disclaimer: Gosh, do I really have to say it again? I don't own anybody! Now leave me the fuck alone! Geez… but if I did… slaps self I don't own anything, lets just leave it at that.

Author's Note: Hey guys! First off, I'd like to thanks everyone for all the support I got on my other 3 fics and one-shot. I decided to take a break from my favorite pairing and try another pair that I've liked, but I haven't seemed to find enough of… I was mostly inspired to write this fic by like 5 things so lets start listing them, Britney AKA YouThinkYouNoeMe's John/Trish fic. Then there's Angelle and her trilogy of John/OC fics, I didn't forget LegendKillerxRKO's "Behind Closed Doors". The other 2 things are Star Wars and the WB's TV show, "What I Like About You". A lot of the scenes in this fic will probably remind you of the Star Wars thing between Anakin and Padmè because I got the idea and its pretty similar, but I wanted to try it out anyway. Don't worry… I'll update my other fics soon!

Also note that in this fic, WWE isn't split and John Cena is kinda a nobody as much as I don't want to say it… He's a nobody in this fic… just some rookie, not WWE champion, not U.S. Champion, he's just a nobody and if you don't like it, tough luck. Also Randy Orton is still a huge name in the WWE, so kinda think of it was Cena being the guy that makes everyone say "Whose he?" and Randy being the fan favorite.

Chapter 1: Blondie Meets Bad Boy

(Women's Locker Room)

It was another typical night during RAW. All the women in the Women's Locker Room were talking and gossiping about their lives and boys.

"He's so hot!" Stacy said.

"Gosh, he's gorgeous!" Christy added.

"I want him!" Jackie muttered.

"His smile drives me wild!" Amy said dreamily.

"His voice is so masculine." Lisa Marie stated.

"All you girls are so stupid!" Trish laughed. "John Cena is just like every other typical male. He's as horny as Randy Orton, as cocky as Chris Jericho, as stupid as John Bradshaw Layfield! He makes me sick." Trish stated coldly as she walked out of the locker room.

(Men's Locker Room)

At the Men's Locker Room, all the men were drinking beer while talking about sports, girls, and video games.

"Dude, she's like so freaking hot." Randy exclaimed as he stopped at a certain page of the WWE Diva magazine.

"Man, I wanna kiss her." Jericho said as he licked his lips.

"She makes me go hard." Adam said.

"Look at that those!" Batista said as he eyeballed the Diva's chest in the picture.

"She looks sexy in black!" Jay said excitedly.

"You guys are the biggest perverts I have ever seen!" John laughed. "Guys, I have no idea what you're looking at because to me Trish Stratus is just as blonde as Torrie, her boobs are just as big as Amy's if not bigger, and she's the world's biggest bitch just like Stacy!" John finished. The male superstars grossed him out so he left the locker room.

(Backstage)

John walked down the hall to no particular destination. He didn't really hate Trish, he was just mad that she'd probably never be with someone like him. She was the WWE Women's Champion and he was nothing. He would never meet her standards. John felt so horrible. Just then John knocked over the last person he wanted to see at the moment, Trish Stratus.

"Trish." John said coldly as he forced a smile.

"John." Trish replied as she greeted him the same way.

"Fancy meeting you here." John stated as he lent her his hand to help her get up. Trish stared at John's hand and then got up on her own instead of taking his hand. Trish didn't think she was too good for her, but she just didn't like him because she thought he was a total jerk. She thought of him as the type of person that was with a different girl every night, but it was still undeniable that John Cena was drop dead gorgeous.

"Get out of my way, Cena!" Trish muttered as she stormed off past him. John, who was emotionally broken by the fact that he would never meet her standards, quickly lost his temper.

"You're such a bitch." Cena grumbled causing Trish to turn around unexpectedly and smack him within seconds.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch, you manwhore!" Trish shouted. John just laughed as if nothing happened.

"See what I mean, bitch?" John said in a deadly tone as much as he didn't want to say it, his emotions got the best of him.

"Whatever, Cena." Trish said as she headed out to the ring for her match. Trish hoisted her championship belt onto her shoulder and walked out to the ring as the crowd cheered for her. Then her opponent, Stacy Keibler, came out. Trish snickered as she thought about the punishment she was going to Stacy through. As soon as Stacy got into the ring, Trish chick kicked her, knocking Stacy out instantly. After Trish got the pin she headed backstage.

Trish walked past a lot of superstars until a certain three caught her eye. John Cena was talking to Christy Hemme and Amy Dumas. Jealousy boiled up inside Trish although she didn't know why. She didn't even like the man, but for some reason it made her angry. Trish calmed herself down and walked back to her personal locker room to change and shower. As soon as she got out, there was someone waiting for her in her room. Startled, Trish covered herself up quickly with the towel.

"What are you doing here Mr. Orton." Trish glared at Randy.

"Please, call me Randy." Randy grinned.

"Well, Randy, what can I do for you?" Trish said as she couldn't help but give a small smile to the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry I startled you or anything, maybe you'd want to get dressed first because you're uncomfortable or something." Randy suggested. Trish gave him a smile, and took some of her clothes and went back into the shower and changed. Trish came back out wearing black jeans and a red baby-t.

"Well Randy, can I help you with something?" Trish said.

"Actually, I've really liked you for a long time now, and I kinda just wanted to ask…" Randy froze, not knowing what to say next.

"If I'd go out with you?" Trish finished for him, which caused Randy to smile. She had just spared him the humiliation of asking her out.

"Yeah, well if you don't want to, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Randy said with a lack of confidence, which was very rare because Randy hardly had a lack of confidence or a loss of words.

"Who said I didn't want to?" Trish said smiling. "Randy, I'd love to go out with you."

"It would be an honor to take you out." Randy said admirably.

"Oh stop, your flattering me." Trish giggled.

"How about Friday night at eight?" Randy asked.

"Perfect." Trish replied as Randy exited her locker room. Trish then packed up and left her locker room to go back to her hotel room. As soon as Trish opened the door, she met the eyes of the man she supposedly hated. "Excuse me." Trish said trying to be polite but couldn't help the bit of annoyance in her voice. John moved out her way as Trish hurried to get out of the arena. John stood there all alone.

"I love you, but too bad you'll never know." John muttered.

End of Chapter

Well there is the first chapter of my new fic and I hope you liked it. I'll try to update this frequently, but I cannot make any promises. Leave a review if you want me to continue this. Thanks you guys.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

Title: Dying To Win Cuz I Was Born To Lose

Disclaimer: Once again… I own nobody! They own themselves.

A/N: Well I had an amazing amount of encouragement to continue this fic so thank you for your support and reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Green-Eyed Monster

Randy and Trish went out to dinner on Friday night. As Randy walked to his rental with Trish attached to his arm, John could only watch from his hotel balcony with pure jealousy. John tried so hard to get his best friend and the woman he loves out of his mind, but it wasn't working. John turned off the lights in his hotel room and jumped onto his bed and slowly drifted away into his dreams.

John woke up in the morning and started to pack his things because the next house-show was in Madison, Wisconsin. John finished packing and grabbed his things and walked out the door. He walked down to the lobby and found all his other fellow WWE superstars waiting in the lobby. John greeted them before he made his way to the taxi that was going to drive him to the airport.

At the airport, John awaited for the other superstars before boarding the plane. John noticed Randy hand-in-hand with Trish and it really upset him. Its not that he hated Randy, Randy was his best friend and he was happy for him. At the same time John felt jealous. He watched them kiss and it broke his heart. She'd never go out with a thug like him. John boarded the airplane and sat beside Randy, but soon regretted it.

"So you had fun on your date with Miss Stratus?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah! She was so amazing. She's really funny and smart." Randy replied happily as he looked to the other side of him and kissed Trish's cheek.

"That's nice." John said trying not to sound jealous, but it came out with a hint of sarcasm.

Throughout the rest of the plane ride, John didn't speak to his best friend because Randy was talking to Trish. John listened to his CD's trying to get his thoughts off Trish. Randy wasn't stupid. He realized John liked Trish probably even more then himself. The only setback was Randy didn't know how to confront this problem. Trish was an amazing girl and John was just the best person that was always there when you needed him, but Randy couldn't directly pinpoint the problem either.

After the plane ride, the superstars got to their selected hotel. Randy decided to get a room with John so he could talk to him. Randy was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. After the show had finished, and the WWE superstars went to the hotel for the night, Randy waited until John decided to watch television to confront him.

"Hey man. We haven't really spoken too much lately have we?" Randy asked.

"I guess." John replied as he watched the television, not turning to face Randy.

"Look, I'm gonna get to the point. I know you like Trish." Randy said.

"Wow, am I that obvious?" John asked turning to him.

"Let's just say I can see what others can't. Every time you guys yell at each other, you come back feeling regret." Randy stated. "I'm gonna break up with her, John." Randy said. John loved Trish and Randy just sacrificed his relationship to give John a chance. Randy didn't like any of the other divas except for Trish, but John was meant for her, not him. Randy just had to find a way to let things work out. The only way John and Trish even had a chance at survival was through him, but at what cost?

"What?" John asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to breakup with her." Randy stated calmly.

"No Randy, don't do that. She makes you happy and you make her happy." John said arguing back.

"I won't get a chance to tell her today because I have to do some interviews and meetings, but I'll tell her when I get back from St. Louis after our days off." Randy said.

"Don't dump her, Randy." John pleaded. "I don't want you to ruin your life because of me."

"I made my decision." Randy said before jumping into the bed.

John left the hotel room and went outside for a walk because he needed to get some things out of his mind. He walked and walked not paying attention to anything. After a long mind-collecting walk, John made his way back to the hotel. He pressed for the elevator. When the elevator opened, it beheld the blonde bombshell, Trish Stratus. It was as if every second John walked to get his mind recollected just became a messy uncollected shards of thoughts. His mind crashed back into the million pieces that formed it. John's perplexing anger for Trish came back. He was getting ready to get criticized and analyzed by this woman. Her criticism, analysis, and evaluation of John were never good.

"Going up or down?" John asked restraining any sensible hints of his irritation towards her.

"I'm going up." Trish replied softly. Trish had the same things in mind as John. She was going to hide her anger until one of them made the first move.

"Beautiful weather isn't it?" John asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess." Trish replied.

"So, congratulations on retaining the championship against Victoria tonight." John said nicely. That got to Trish and caused her to strike first.

"Why the fuck are you being nice?" Trish asked rather rancorously.

"Is it a crime to be fucking nice?" John retorted. Trish slapped him in a flash of lightning.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Trish warned.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Fuck me?" John started being smart. Trish slapped him again.

"I hate you! Your just a nobody!" Trish screamed as she began her list of insults. Both of them started bickering in the elevator like little kids as the elevator reached the 24th floor. Trish and John exited the elevator yelling as well. One thing was for sure, had his hands full. John walked into his shared hotel room and jumped into his bed trying to forget everything about Trish and going to sleep. Trish did the same. Trish thought about John over and over again until she fell asleep. Something about him always made her want another confrontation with him. Although Trish Stratus and John Cena were not written in stone yet, the fate of Randy Orton was.

End of Chapter

I gave you guys something to think about there… that last line was somewhat of a cliffhanger that will be exposed overall in the next chapter so stay tuned and keep the reviews coming.


End file.
